


Padfoot submits

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Derogatory Language, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Obedience, Scent Kink, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: After a full moon, Remus is testy. Sirius is surprisingly obedient. Remus gets more in touch with his wolf and with it, takes control.





	1. Padfoot obeys

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is written for kinktober 2018 (which will swim over to november too, for the writing, because october was bit more hectic than necessary) day 25. Subscribe to this work for more of these two, they will get more, but it will get more hardcore later on. 
> 
> 25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | **Olfactophilia (Scent)**

Sirius is squirming, jumpy and agitated beside him and it’s not making it any easier for Remus to focus.   
  
“Relax, Pads!” Remus barks at him, hoping to get enough peace to finish this essay. He continues, trying to block out the distraction and so, it’s not until he rolls up the scroll that he realises that Sirius did in fact relax and kept still and quiet, so Remus could finish.   
  
He thinks back and doesn’t come upon any other situation where Sirius has done that before, but maybe he’s having a day off.   
  
“Hey, I’m done, want to go ask Peeves to help with the ‘see if Binns has other moods than Boring.’ plan?”   
  
\----   
  
Remus hadn’t forgotten Sirius’s strange behaviour and at dinner that night, he wasn’t the only one to notice.   
  
It was Remus’s first full day after the full and he was still struggling with the extra sensitivity to noise and thus, everything was so pronounced. So when all he kept catching was Sirius’s tumbling blabber instead of James’s retelling of yesterday’s classes he yelled out, “For all that’s holy, Sirius, just shut up for a second!” before making a ‘go on’ motion to James.   
  
When he finally had everything clear from James, they both looked up and realised that Sirius was just eating quietly. The exchanged a glance of ‘did that really work’ and then started a conversation about quidditch that Sirius quickly joined. Remus shook his head trying to stop thinking about this. He really didn’t have energy to spare right now.   
  
\----   
  
Next time, Remus is quite sure ‘third time’s the charm’ and ‘three’s a pattern’ were coined for stuff like this, ‘cause it proves to convince Remus this isn’t dumb luck and it works like a damn charm.   
  
Remus doesn’t actually see him when he enters the dorm, exhausted of people and noise and trying to banish the wolf that’s still crawling around the surface. He just wants his pillow and a book and some peace and quiet. As he’s descending on the bed though, he picks up a warm scent. His wolf nose has saved them from detention plenty of times because he can tell is someone is around the corner.   
  
“Sirius, drop the damn cloak!” he barks, not in the mood for whatever prank Sirius was going to pull. He bounces back off the bed, - not even on his pillow yet, Sirius really is putting a clog in his plans. He crowds close to Sirius, working up to being pissed off, even if it takes more social energy than he has at the moment.   
  
“I thought James had a ‘don’t prank actual wolf Remus rule’?” he questions, sour that Sirius couldn’t be arsed to respect him at least these few days a month.   
  
He hears a small whine and it sounds so pathetic that he takes a moment to connect it with the boy in front of him. It brings a certain feeling to Remus, that he’s not ready to admit to, but it’s the best thing he’s felt in days. It brings him energy and right now, that’s so scarce that he just wants to chase it.   
  
“You regretting it yet Sirius? You taking me seriously?” he asks, knowing grin on his face. He leans even closer, grabs a wrist and tugs it up, using that as leverage to push Sirius against the wall. As he does, he takes in more of his scent and picks up something surprising. Sirius doesn’t just reek of nerves and a bit of fear. No, he smells like arousal, thick, sweet and growing. Remus had been heating up, but now he can feel his cock growing thick, spurred on by the smell and not less by the way Sirius hasn’t looked him in the eye, hasn’t protested either. He’s limp in Remus’s grip, leaning on the wall and panting quietly.   
  
“Is this turning you on Sirius?” Remus says, voice a whisper and smooth and inviting.  “Me telling you what to do, what you’ve done wrong? Is that why you’ve been obeying my orders today?”   
  
Because that’s what he’s been doing; obeying Remus’s orders to the letter.   
  
Sirius gives another whine, and Remus can’t resist, he releases Sirius’s wrist just long enough to grab the other one and pin them both with one hand, while the other spans his neck, pushing his chin, trying to meet his eyes. When all he gets are eyelids, he whispers close, “Open your eyes and look at me Sirius.”  
  
To his glee, he gets a good view of those grey orbs just a second later, for all his reluctance, Sirius didn’t hesitate when it actually became an order.   
  
“You know, I can smell you. That’s how I knew you were here, even under the cloak and that’s how I know you are more aroused than nervous right now. But if you feel I’m pushing you to something you don’t want, all you got to do is say stop.”   
  
Sirius is blushing, but he’s also starting to push into Remus, not his grip, but hips trying to arch off the wall to touch, belly pressing out. Remus has a sudden urge to see how far down he’s blushing and god, kissing sounds like the right thing to do.   
  
He slides the hand from his neck and cups his face instead, bracing him and then he leans in for a kiss. He’s lost in it. He’s never really done this before, not with someone he wants this much.   
  
Sirius goes entirely limp, and Remus presses his legs tight up against him, to keep him upright, knowing that Sirius can feel the hard line of his cock against him. Sirius whimpers and Remus chases the sound, lapping it up, all but attacking his mouth with his tongue.   
  
“You know, never thought you would submit to me, but having you under me now, I can feel how right it feels for the wolf. This clearly all started as Padfoot submitted to Moony on the full. It turns me on like nothing else. Always had a crush on you, but this, this is intoxicating.”   
  
Sirius keeps blushing throughout Remus’s little speech and Remus suddenly can’t wait. He starts unbuttoning Sirius’ shirt.   
  
“Want to see just how far that blush goes, love seeing you all red with shame, just for me. Who knew Sirius Black extraordinaire, would blush at a kiss, huh?”   
  
Remus grins as those words just spread that blush at the same time as Sirius’ aroused scent intensifies even more. Remus feels like he’s having a separate orgasm edging in his nose, just from Sirius’s own arousal.   
  
“Maybe there was more to you being a dog Animagus than we thought, we always knew you were greedy – needy for attention, but it seems to me you’re also desperately eager to please, to obey. Maybe you’d like a nice collar around your pretty neck too?” Remus goads, spreading his hand around Sirius’s neck again. He finishes with a little squeeze and is delighted to see his eyes rolling back, eyelids sinking again and scent changing to something more urgent, more desperate.   
  
“Hold your hands there, or I’ll stop.”   
  
Without checking if Sirius will obey him, Remus releases his wrists and moves his hand down to Sirius’s chest. His nipples are standing out, pert and pebbled and Remus wastes no time stroking his thumb not too gently over both of them.   
  
The gasps and high pitch whine that escape Sirius’s mouth make Remus involuntarily tighten his grip on his neck and Sirius’s hips thrust forward but he keeps his wrists up, like they’re glued stuck.   
  
“Good boy, Padfoot,” he says, voicing his pride and joy at his orders being heeded to.   
  
He leans in and puts his mouth on one nipple, biting down not too harshly and stroking the other. He makes sure to squeeze Sirius’s neck again too and is rewarded as the scent changes again and Sirius shakes and moans and Remus gasps, eyes wide as he realises that Sirius is coming. Completely untouched. He quickly releases his hold on Sirius’s neck but moves both hands up to thread his fingers with Sirius’s, pressing them to the wall and leaning in for a kiss.   
  
It’s so hot, the scent, the thought and Sirius’s continued submission and it only takes a few thrusts to Sirius’s thigh for him to come too.   
  
They come up for air only enough for Remus to utter, “Good, so good for me.”   
  
When the mess starts cooling down, Remus finally steps back a bit, dragging Sirius’s wrists down with him.   
  
Sirius’s eyes on his look shocked but somehow innocent and submissive. They’re both breathing hard and when finally, Sirius speaks, his voice breaks and Remus feels smug and happy to note that he did that. He’s also surprised to register that this is the first time Sirius has spoken since Remus entered the dorm.   
  
“Can I go change, si – Moony?” Remus is too taken aback with the request, like Sirius needs permission – well he had put him up against the wall – that he didn’t notice the stammer.  
  
“Of course, I’d be happy if you’d join me in my bed after you’re done though.” Remus says, voice toning down from predatory to something more normal.   
  
He’s surprised and concerned when fear suddenly spikes up in Sirius’s scent again and takes a step back, not wanting to be the source of that fear.   
  
“Just to cuddle Padfoot. I just want to hold you. We don’t need to do anything more tonight.”   
  
Sirius looks at him, clearly trying to read him and then he nods and leans in to give Remus a chaste kiss. Remus is pleased to note the scent has changed back and now there it is happy and calm. He makes his way to his wand to vanish the mess in his pants as he looks at Sirius retreat to the showers. This is going to be so much fun.   



	2. Padfoot evades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, more nipple play. We get a tiny bit closer to why Sirius doesn't seem to want to go below the belt, but we also get kink negotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of kinktober, even though we are nearing the end of november.  
> Written for day 12: 
> 
> 12\. **Licking** | **Pet Play** | Rimming/Analingus | Costume

“You know, I could do this all bloody night, just hold you still and play with your pretty little nipples. The sounds you make, needy-greedy little dog. What do you say, should I just stay here for the rest of the night?” Remus says, taunting and teasing and looking remarkably unaffected.

Sirius moans and whimpers as Remus bites and plucks and pinches, but manages with difficulty, to say: “Whatever you want sir, of course, Merlin, bloody, _please_ , it’s so much, too much.”

Remus just smirks down at him, meeting his desperate gaze head-on and licks his lips before replying.

“Don’t think Merlin has much to do with this here. My name is Remus, Lupin, Moony and I think, for you, _Alpha_ would suit much better than sir, don’t you think?”

Sirius’s eyes roll back in his head and he thrusts his hips up a bit, his hip pressing up to Remus’s cock, that both had been ignoring, but Sirius is still quick to drop back down. He’s still so shocked that all this is happening, that it’s all so _hot_ , but this takes the cake so far. Suggesting that they’re _Pack_ , that Sirius submits to Remus just as completely as Padfoot submits to Moony, it’s … so arousing that Sirius can’t really think straight.

“ _Alpha_.”

Remus smiles at him, just before his eyes turn a bit more feral and Sirius would maybe be worried hadn’t he seen just that look before he came in his pants yesterday harder than he’d ever come before.

“That’s a good little boy. I know you’re sensitive, but they’re just so fun to play with. You want to let me play, don’t you?”

Sirius doesn’t even hesitate. It might be pleasurable to the point of near pain, but it’s also so good and Remus’s attention on him feels so good and being reduced to something that Remus uses for _fun_ somehow is the cherry on top.

“What you want Alpha, whatever you want. Please, just _use me_.” Sirius whines out, still shaking on the bed, not really trying to get out of Remus’s grip, just restless, out of control, but that’s okay, because he’s given Remus control.

Remus lowers his head down to Sirius’s ear and whispers viciously: “You going to come in your pants like yesterday? Come untouched, in your pants, just like a desperate little slut?” Here he stops, probably because Sirius full-body shivers and gets that much closer to the inevitable ending that Remus is describing. “You like that, being called a slut? Well, you are a lovely little nipple slut, _my lovely little slut_.”

With a final bite to Sirius left nipple, Sirius is pushed off the edge. Coming in his pants, coming untouched, again, just at nipple play and _words, again_ , is certainly enough to prolong his orgasm. When he looks up, mostly recovered, Remus is still staring at him, although he could see some amazement right alongside the predatory glint.

“Merlin, Padfoot, that was so great. Love that I can turn you on like that. Turns me on.” Remus says, just as he starts wanking himself, hand down his own pants.

Sirius panics as much as he can in a post-orgasm haze and tries to escape to the bathroom. If he stays, he’ll want to touch Remus’s big perfect cock, but that would mean reciprocating and he’s so not ready for Remus to see his cock.

Remus’s brows furrow as he notices how Sirius is trying to squirm out fromm under him and he stills a bit.

“Sirius, it’s okay. I can stop or go take care of this in the shower. Just stay. Enjoy the come down.”

Which is how Sirius ends up in the bed, head in his hands, quietly panicking. Although he did take time to cast a quick _Scorgify_ to clean up the mess in his pants. He might have gotten away this morning because they were late for class, having slept so well all curled up together, but Remus wasn’t going to let him escape a _conversation_ about this any longer. Sirius had both been surprised when he had not been cornered during the day and that Remus had let him get distracted with Sirius’s blatant seduction.

He startles as there’s a hand on his shoulder, evidently Remus had gotten back without him noticing.

“So, I know you don’t really want to have this conversation, as most times where feelings have to be discussed, but it’s necessary. First, sex should always involve some sort of communication, but what we are … doing, it isn’t just sex.”

Sirius smiled a bit at that, as they weren’t _really_ having sex yet, no one was touching the other’s cock in any way, but he actually did get Remus’s point. What they were doing wasn’t what he’d tried with a few Huffelpuff boys. No, this was a lot more … complicated. It wasn’t all that uncommon in wizarding culture, especially in pure-blood culture and Sirius had read up on the subject in his library, as well as the Potters. He’d had to, when it became clear what his _interests_ were. He’d never trusted anyone to bring it up, or to act on it, but this, like any subject he was _actually interested in_ , he researched as he could.

It’d been the same for the animagus transformation and figuring out how to convince Remus to let them stay with him.

“So, what, you want to negotiate a contract or just talk? I’d prefer not going through a kink list, I can tell you some of mine, but I quite enjoy you hitting them by intuition.”

He feels Remus stiffen a bit behind him, clearly not expecting Sirius to be prepared for this talk, but damn it, Sirius was a Gryffindor, even though he hadn’t quite conjured up the courage for that _other_ conversation they’d have to have.

“I’d like to start with just a talk, but a contract is a good idea when we’ve gotten to know each other in this way a bit better. First, I want to ask, has there been anything, today or yesterday that’s gone over your limits? Or even pushed them?”

Sirius wants to scoff at that, because he fucking came untouched both nights, it’s not like he could complain, but this is important and coward or no, he’s not going to lie to Remus about any of this.

“Well, as much as I love all the aspects of dog you brought in, both evenings, I would prefer this not to become pet-play. All those things you mentioned, the collar, the neediness, the praise, I like it all, but I don’t think I want to delve much deeper into pet play than that.”

Remus relaxes a bit behind him, clearly relieved that he didn’t object to anything he’d already done.

“Okay, so second, you have a humiliation kink a mile wide. While I do have to admit I enjoy that kink of yours as well, it’s also a complicated one, needing to be discussed. Do you know your limits within it?”

“I don’t get turned on by all humiliation, just, when it’s done by people I’m attracted to. So, like, any of the Slytherin attacks, I’m not turned on, but there have been a few instances before where I’ve felt ashamed or humiliation by something you say or do and it never fails to turn me on. The slut shaming was good and I think I have a light kink shaming kink as well, like … how dirty I am for liking what I like and so on, that sounds good. Verbal humiliation I don’t think has a limit with you, I trust you to not actually mean most of it, like, not really. Public humiliation would have to be negotiated beforehand. Degradation not to the point of dehumanisation nor like I’m worthless, but a bit of like … that I’m inferior to you, below you, but ultimately, yours. I want to be yours Alpha.”

Sirius shivers himself as he finishes and feels Remus tighten his arms around him.

“I would like that very much Pads. I would like you to name your limits, both hard and soft and pick a safe word. I will trust that you will use it to stop our scenes, or really, whenever you are feeling unsafe or uncomfortable about anything between us.”

“Scat and anything to do with fire or burning would be my hard limits and my softer ones would have to be medical play and rope bondage – in face most physical bondage. I love what you did with restraining me with your own body, that’s bloody brilliant, as well as the self-restraint, but most tying me down, I don’t think would work. You could always try it by magic, I think that’d be totally different. You know, when you hold me down, it’s contact, when I restrain myself from moving, I’m minding your orders and well, your magic is yours, so wholly yours that it’d be easy to be calmed by it.

Safe word would be … Phoenix, doubt that would come up in conversation.”

Remus squeezes him tighter from behind and then kisses his cheek. “I’m glad we’re sorting this out. I’m going to love having you as mine. Such a good sub, answering all your Alpha’s questions.”

Sirius knows just what’s coming next, but he whimps out before Remus can start talking about it.

“I know you want to talk about my reaction … post orgasm both tonight and yesterday, but I just really need a bit more time. Can I tell you tomorrow evening? We can go to the Room of Requirement straight after class if you’d prefer.”

Remus sighed and then waved his wand, getting them in pajamas before pushing both of them under the covers. “Tell James we’ll be gone and I’ll meet you there. I’ll be waiting for you inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, hopefully sooner rather than later, this will also be kink filled so if anyone wants to prompt something happening in here, just comment and I'll see if it fits. Thanks for reading.


	3. Padfoot is brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally gathers his courage and with help of trust and submission, lets Remus in on the big secret.

By the time Sirius gets inside the Room of Requirement, he’s a bundle of nerves.  He’s not sure how he’s going to get this out, how Remus is going to take it or where this is going to leave them. He really wants this to work and it won’t if he doesn’t Gryffindor up and just do it.

He looks over at Remus, who’s in turn looking at him like he really wants to continue their exploration of each other.

“So, I’ll dive right back to the end of our conversation yesterday, the kink list. I might have a humiliation kink, but I haven’t told you about one of the most humiliating things about me. It’s not because I don’t want it to be used in kink context, quite the opposite really, I’d love for you to ridicule and degrade me for it, but I’m scared that maybe you won’t want me anymore.”

Sirius barely got it out, stuttering and wringing his hands, but now he doesn’t want to look up.

“Padfoot, you’ve stood by me as a werewolf, you are turned on by my most dominating traits from the wolf and I’ve come harder in the last few days than ever before. I trust you with my secret and my life, so just trust that I won’t be going anywhere.”

“So, in addition to what I said yesterday, I kind of think I have a feminization kink, and like, we both know women are terrifying and awesome, Lily would kill us Merlin. Still, I’d kind of like to be looked down on for anything that would be like, feminine.”

Remus just nods and looks a bit intrigued. Sirius looks down at his own hands and realizes he won’t manage this on his own. He just has to trust Remus and submit.

“I think here, a scene will really explain why I’ve been reluctant. It’s not something you did, it’s just a long-standing fear, I guess. If you’d be up for taking the lead now, it would be great. Just, just order me to drop my pants. It’ll be better that way.”

Remus looks at him, seeming to try and figure something out before he takes a deep breath.

“Come and stand here, in front of the bed. Now, Pads.”

Sirius feels so relieved and he can feel his shoulders loosen.

He tries not to hesitate and just obeys. It conjures that warm, nice feeling deep down in his stomach.

Remus comes to stand in front of him, not touching yet, just appraising.

“You know, fear stops being your dominant feeling when you obey. You do so well with my orders, wonder if I could give you rules too.”

Sirius just whines low in his throat. He loves doing like Remus says, being good for him. He also loves the idea of the humiliation of suddenly people noticing him being good, publicly.

“Yeah, you like it too, I know pup. You’re just a needy, greedy pup that likes good attention even better than all the bad attention you’re used to.”

Remus circles him slowly and Sirius shivers and longs to close his eyes, but at the same time, he just wants to be sure that Remus is still _here_.

“As _pretty_ as this view is, I think you should take your pants off. Start with your shoes and socks and then trousers and underwear, but leave the shirt on, for now.”  

Sirius wants to run out, but at the same time, he just wants to be good for Remus. He lets himself sink a bit into that feeling, that space where it just feels so good to obey and bends down to get off his shoes and socks. He slides down his trousers next and he knows, he knows that Remus might be guessing right now, but it’s going to be obvious, he going to _know_ , in just a few seconds when Sirius takes off his pants.

“That’s how.”

He hears Remus whisper, like he hadn’t really meant to say it out loud and he knows Remus means those times when they were pressed up against each other and Remus couldn’t feel how hard he was, while Sirius was always intimately acquainted with Remus’s boner. His eyes burn slightly and he’s not sure if it’s because of the sting of humiliation or if it’s because he can’t believe he’s this close to getting all his kinks hit so good.

“I mean, I always knew you were aroused because of your scent, but … I just thought you angled it weird. Oh, Pads, it’s so _pretty._ So tiny though. Can’t really call it a cock when those are the most descriptive words for it, can you? A useless little cocklet? Or is it your itty bitty clitty?”

Sirius isn’t sure he’s breathing anymore, this is all he wanted but almost too much, it’s so intense. He can’t imagine how it will feel when Remus touches him. When he gets to touch Remus.

“I mean, I can’t even really see it because your shirt tails are in the way. Leave the tie on but take off the shirt now.”

Before he can start though, Remus leans in to him and kisses him. It’s passionate and deep and Sirius surrenders to it, heating up even more when he feels Remus rumble pleased into his mouth.

“Such a good pup, be good for your Alpha now.”

Sirius slides the shirt off, shivering, not for cold, but in anticipation. Remus is already exceeding any expectation he had, and this promises to be even better than the last two nights.

He looks up, left in just a tie, standing in front a fully clothed Remus, but then he startles as he realises that isn’t quite true anymore. Remus has unbuttoned his trousers and now he’s got his cock out. It’s big, but Sirius knew that, but it’s even more _huge_ than he had imagined. He can’t help it, he knows he’s staring, he knows he’s drooling, but it’s not until he glances down at his own cock, to compare that Remus laughs.

It reverbs through Sirius, humiliating as he _knows_ what Remus is thinking.

“Yeah, there’s a _big_ difference. You see, I have man’s cock, but you on the other, don’t really have a cock at all, do you? No, what is it?”

Sirius gasps, whines and tries to get control of himself, even going as far to reach down to stave off orgasming, but Remus just bats his hand away, like he’d been expecting it.

“Now, pup, tell me what this is.”

Sirius never knew he could choke this much with out anything physically stopping him from breathing.

“Alpha, _Alpha_ ,” he gasps, not sure how to do better. He loves it, how Remus has managed to figure out exactly what he wants, what he _needs_ , but it’s so hard, so overwhelming, but he wants to obey. “It’s not a man’s cock, it’s just a little clitty.”

He has to look up then, see if Remus is still there, now that he’s admitted it himself, out loud, and when he does, he’s rewarded with the biggest smirk he’s ever seen on Remus’s face.

“Just a little clitty indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, very likely soon, the direct continuation of this scene, but from Remus's pov, this will also be kink filled so if anyone wants to prompt something happening in here, just comment and I'll see if it fits. Thanks for reading. Please leave behind a sign you were here, a comment, however short, or kudos or bookmark and please subscribe if you'd like to keep up with this.


	4. Moony does good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus experiments with just how little physical stimulation Sirius needs to come. Remus steps to the top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, enjoy. I promise more soon. (also, I feel like I should just point out a few things:  
> \- there is no Voldemort in this 'verse and no war.  
> \- they are in their 7th year here, but I haven't decided what month it is.  
> \- Peter might be ghosted in this fic (like, he exists, and he's a part of their mauraders thing, but I won't really bring him up that much) )

Remus loves how desperate Sirius smells right now. He’s on the edge himself, but it feels like double that, because he can still scent just how close Sirius is. He has somehow managed to make him come with his cock untouched twice now, but Remus _needs_ to know if it can happen without him touching Sirius at all.

“Keep your hand away, pup, we are going to see just how desperate you are.” Remus says circling Sirius again.

He stops behind Sirius and groans as he takes a good look at Sirius arse. Remus hasn’t been unaware of how hot Sirius arse is before, but well, he could’ve never imagined just how much it affects him.

“Your arse, Pads, oh Merlin, I want to _own_ that.” Remus continues wanking off as he rambles on, now just letting them both build up. “I’m going to come all over your arse, _mark_ you. Huh, like that do you? Having your _Alpha’s scent, Alpha’s cum_ all over your pretty arse?”

They don’t come quite at the same moment, but Remus is caught up in the smell of it all too much to figure out which one tumbles over first.

He takes a breath, steadies himself, - drools a little over seeing his cum painting Sirius’s backside – and then then he walks back to face Sirius and immediately reaches out to snog him. Sirius looks like he’s not quite all there, but also, Remus is glad to realise, the years they’ve been friends have taught him well in reading Sirius’ body language. On instinct, he pulls Sirius close, into his embrace, still kissing him and only barely remembers to spell away their cum. He kicks off his shoes, socks and trousers until he’s only wearing him shirt and then he takes to walking them towards the bed. He sneaks a hand around Sirius and pulls on his tie, leading him backwards, but still walking tight against his front.

Sirius is just whimpering into their kisses and Remus is so pleased, feels so good and he just wants to stay here, feeling like this. Nothing has ever made him feel like he’s at the top of the world before. He wants to savour it.

They crawl into bed together, Remus still making sure he’s constantly touching Sirius and Sirius just whining a bit when they’re touching less.

“Come on pup, get closer, like that yeah, I just have to sit up to shuck off my shirt.” Remus says and before laying back down he carefully takes off Sirius tie.

It feels so good to just lie there in the afterglow together, finally, no secrets and awkwardness between them. He knows Sirius is feeling vulnerable, but he’s hoping that’s going to be okay, because he certainly feels like he could brave the world for Sirius right now.

“Best pup, you were so great. You’re so perfect for me, you know?” Remus murmurs into Sirius neck, where he’s decided to take up residence, because Merlin does he smell good there.

Sirius makes a curious sound, clearly not articulate still, but listening. Remus smiles.

“Yeah, I love everything you’ve shown me tonight, from how you look to how good you were for me.”

Sirius pulls back his head, slowly and Remus meets his eyes and tries to project all he’s feeling into the look.

“Thank you, _Remus_ , that was, exactly what I needed.”

Remus smiles into the kiss, before chuckling a bit as he thinks of how much they have still not tried. Maybe the wolf started something good for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite realise this isn't as long as you guys, (or I) wanted, but the boys just .... fought me a lot on this scene. I wanted more porn, but Sirius said he was feeling vulnerable with going so hard, so fast and Remus said he wanted to come and I said, how does that work and thought of a lot more porn but then Remus decided he just knew Sirius well enough to solve all my conflict. So, there will be more porn later. Please comment, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark, leave your mark and show the world (mostly me) that you were here. Feel free to suggest kink (or plot, I've given up, these boys always give me plot) in the comments.  
> So far we've got:  
> -24/7 kink, probs going to evolve into TPE. (but like ... later)  
> -chastity is totally going to be a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober will continue to be filled as well, hopefully more consistently now that October is actually finished (the irony)  
>  Thank you for reading, hope you consider leaving a kudos or a comment if you liked it, it's going to make my day and I'll try and keep writing more about these two. If you do subscribe to this work, please be aware that tags may change as fic progresses, as I forsee more hardcore kinks.


End file.
